


Need Help With a Broken Arm

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, no tentabulges, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no broken arms actually</p><p>also: contains small penis humiliation keep that in mind</p><p>karkat hurts his elbow pretty badly and doesn't shower for a week so he doesn't get his cast wet and then Jade makes him shower and then helps him and finds out why karkat was so reluctant to share the space wit her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Help With a Broken Arm

After a rather awesome and painful strife with Dave, you got your elbow pretty messed up and it had to be carried in a cast. According to just about every life player you asked, it wasn't broken, just badly strained - they also mentioned it wasn't your elbow, but one of the muscles, but you didn't really give a shit about the specifics. What you really started to care about was the fact it wasn't coming off in another two weeks and it made all your daily tasks hard as hell. 

Over time, people took notice. You avoided washing yourself because John had told you the cast couldn't get wet and sure enough, you started to smell like a sweaty pig. It was Harley who finally called you out on it and pushed you into the bathroom. With a near yell of exasperation, she said, "I don't care if you can't do it! Do it! My doggy nose can't handle it anymore, Karkat!"

Sarcastically, you responded: "Tough luck, mutt! I'd need some fucking help!"

Much to your dismay, she barged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. "Take off your damn clothes and get in! Jeez, I'll wash you if I have to!" Jade turned on the water and looked away, making a signal that you sure as hell better get in there. Confused and astonished, you stood stock still until she yelled the threat, "Vantas, I will turn around and pants you if I have to!" You grumbled back but took off your jeans and shirt, standing in your briefs while debating. Checking to make sure her back was still to you, you pulled off the last garment you had and stepped in the shower, taking care to lift your cast above the spray and cover your junk with your hand. 

"I'm in."

You watch as she turns around to see you, blushing madly as her eyes run over you. Before you can tell at her though, she rolls up her sleeves and puts soap on her hands, beginning to wash your back. The only comment she makes so far is, "You have a cute butt!" and you tell her to fuck off. 

Eventually, she asks for you to turn around and you comply, again taking care to keep your cast dry. Jade washes your neck and collar, but before she washes your chest she asks for you to lift the arm covering your last bit of dignity. You start with an, "I..." but don't finish. Quietly, you admit to yourself that you aren't very big "down there." Especially not right now, not with a girl in the room and your embarrassment running high. Jade is insistent though, but you make her swear to not look before lifting your arm. She says yes and starts to clean your underarms and chest, going to your sides and you watch her eyes the whole time. 

In hindsight, it was inevitable, but you still wished for the impossible. She looks at your groin, her face getting red while a smile spreads on her face. "No wonder you didn't want to show me it," she mutters and completely loses interest and cleaning. Instead, she takes your flaccid length between two fingers and giggles at it, lightly stroking at your bulge. This is the first time someone else has ever touched you and you're absolutely red in the face and so, so fucking embarrassed. 

As if to make up for your shyness, you dumbly blabber out, "I'm a lot bigger when I'm hard!"

"Really, Karkat?" Jade asks, still stroking it. "I don't know how big your little guy can get! He's almost cuter than your butt."

You keep your mouth shut and just watch her play with you. Her work is paying off and you're about halfway there, but Jade is full of surprises. Her lips wrap around you and lick all over the head and base and it takes more willpower than you thought you had to not absolutely explode in her mouth. After a few moments, Jade takes her warm mouth away and eyes just how much you've grown after getting so much affection. She giggles and continues to stroke it, telling you, "I guess it got a little bigger! Kind of slightly bigger than my pinkie, anyway. Do you still, yknow..." She rattles her head for the right word until asking, "Do you still fill buckets with this little guy?"

You mutter out, "Um, a little less than half." In reality, only about a fourth, but she doesn't need to know. 

She kisses it again and then takes it back into her mouth and after that, you're done. She swallows you completely and you hope she doesn't comment on that. All Jade says is, "That was fun! Maybe we can do it again." 

You turn off the water and grab a towel, but before leaving to go to your respiteblock you tell her, "Please don't tell anyone."

Jade grins and, through towel, gropes your package. Your eyes widen and you're red, but she kisses you softly and says, "Whatever you say, Karkat."


End file.
